Cough Cough
by imasmurf93
Summary: Kuki's suddenly got pretty ill, the team begin to worry about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Okay, here's the story that you guys voted for in my poll. Carry on voting, pleeease!! Hope you enjoy this story anyway. These chapters are going to be pretty short.**

"You okay girl?" Numbuh 5 asked, looking up at Kuki in concern.

Kuki nodded back. "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little off, I think I'm just tired."

Nigel looked at Kuki too. Abby was right, she didn't look too good.

"Why not go and rest Numbuh 3, we'll call you if you need anything." Nigel told her.

Kuki nodded. "Okay, thanks Numbuh 1."  
She placed a hand to her forehead as she walked into her room. She changed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed for a nap.

Tossing and turning in her bed, she couldn't get to sleep, she kept feeling as if she was burning up, then if she pulled off her blanket she'd get all shivery. She groaned in frustration and buried her head in her pillow. A tap on her door made her look up.

"Hey girl, Numbuh five just came to check up." Abby smiled.

She placed a hot cocoa on her bedside and placed a thermometre in Kuki's mouth.

"Feeling any better?" She asked.

Kuki shrugged. "Not really."

Abby took the thermometere from Kuki's mouth and looked at it. "41 degrees, looks like you've got a fever girl."

Kuki grumbled and lay back into her pillow.

"You'll have to stay in here for today." Abby told her. Sitting on the edge of the bed. Kuki coughed. Abby gave a sympathetic smile. "Want to play a game or something? To pass the time?"

Kuki nodded and pulled out one of her board games. They played two games until Nigel called for Abby. She sighed. "I'll be right back."

Kuki sat back in her bed in boredom. She began to cough heavily. Thinking that she'd go and get some water she stood up.

"Numbuh 5 sent me to check up on you Numb...are you okay?" Wally asked in concern as he walked over.

She took in a deep, painful wheeze and collapsed. Wally stepped forward and caught her just in time, she fell into his arms.

He gasped in shock. "What?...Kuki!?!"  
He shook her gently to try and wake her up, when she didn't flinch, he yelled for help. "Numbuh 1! Numbuh 5!"

The other three operatives ran in.

"Oh my... is she okay?" Hoagie asked.

"I...I don't know." Wally shrugged and stuttered in panic.

Nigel stepped over to her and placed a hand on her neck to find her pulse. Then put a hand over her mouth. "She's breathing, Numbuh 5, call an ambulance."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuki woke up very dizzy. Her vision was blurry and soon faded into focus to see her mother smiling down at her.

"Mum?" She blinked dreamily. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"You're in hospital sweetie." Genki told her. "You passed out and your friends called an ambulance. You have to have a few blood tests and stay overnight."

Kuki nodded. "oh."

Genki then gasped. "Oh shoot! I forgot I have to pick Mushi up. Your friends are here, shall I send them in?"

Kuki nodded. Genki smiled and stood up, she walked out and Kuki's four friends walked in. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey guys." She beamed.

"Hi girl, how you feeling?" Abby asked, taking the seat which her mum was sat in. Nigel sat on the arm of the chair, Hoagie perched on the side of Kuki's bed, Wally stood at the bottom of the bed.

Kuki streched and rubbed her eyes. "Tired."

"Yeah, you look really whacked, looks like fainting really takes it out of you." Hoagie smiled.

"How long was I out for?" Kuki asked.

"About an hour." Wally muttered.

Kuki widened her eyes and sighed. Then started to cough, pretty badly. She coughed so much she went a red/purple colour and it went white around her lips. Her friends panicked. Nigel pressed the small button on Kuki's right and a nurse soon came in.

"Oh dear. Having a little coughing fit are we dear? Okay, you'd better sit up a little dear. There we go, now have a sip of water...There's a dear." The nurse said as she handed Kuki a glass of water.

Kuki stopped coughing and began to slow her breathing a little.

"Is she okay?" Hoagie asked.

The nurse smiled. "She'll be alright dear. It's a good job you kids called an ambulance though, well done dears."

With that the nurse walked out.

"Well, _dear _me." Hoagie sighed. Making everyone laugh.

Nigel chuckled. "At least she seems pretty nice."

They all laughed again until Nigel got a call on his cell and looked down at it.  
"You can't have that on in here!" Abby scolded.

"Fine, I'll take it outside!" Nigel sighed heavily. Standing up and walking out.

Abby rolled her eyes, then stood up herself. "Numbuh 5'll be right back, she needs the bathroom."

Kuki, Hoagie and Wally were silent, the only noise was others coughing, sneezing and talking in the ward, and Hoagie patting his thighs rhythmically.

"I need a soda." Hoagie stated, standing and walking out. "You guys want anything?"

Kuki and Wally shook their heads and Hoagie disappeared. After a seconds silence, Wally walked over and took Abby's seat, Kuki smiled at him as he did so.

"So...you sure you're okay?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, I'm fi..." She began to cough and splutter again.  
Kuki grabbed a tissue and covered her mouth with it. Wally reached over and picked up the glass, walking over to the fountain, he filled the glass then walked back and gave it to her.

"Here." He said softly.

"Thank you." She wheezed. Taking a sip, Wally sat back down but noticed red on Kuki's white tissue. He looked at the tissue in her hand, which had spots of blood on. Kuki didn't even notice and threw it into the bin next to her. She squirted her hands with the sanatiser on her bedside and rubbed them together, then took a sniff of the strong scent left in her hands (I love that antibacteria stuff smell).

The others came in all at once. And gathered around Kuki's bed, laughing and joking at Hoagie's impressions of the nurse.

"That's it everybody, visiting hours are over." Another nurse said as she walked in. This was a different one, Smaller and plumper with red curly hair, a proper matron type.

"She's scary." Abby whispered, making them all laugh again.

"Go on, you can visit again tomorrow!" The nurse barked, pulling a needle out of her pocket. "Kuki Sanban? I'm here to do your blood tests."

_'great' _Kuki thought. She waved her friends off then closed her eyes as the nurse closed the curtain around her bed.

"This won't hurt." The nurse gave what looked like an attempted smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby visited after school the next day.

"How you feeling?" Abby asked, handing her a lollipop which she'd saved for her.

"Not to bad." Kuki smiled, and pulled down the side of her nightgown to she her shoulder and giggled. "That needle really hurt though. They always say that it won't...but it does."

Abby hissed. "Ouch, looks sore."

They stayed and talked about Abby's day for about an hour before Abby stood up. "Sorry girl, I've got to run, dinners in like a minute. Numbuh 4 should come soon, he's had football practice."

Kuki smiled and placed her lollipop on her bedside. It was about five minutes before Wally walked in with a brown pizza box.

"Hi." Kuki beamed.

Wally smiled back and placed the box on her bedside table. "Hi, I thought you might be sick of hospital food so I got you a pizza."

Kuki smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you."

Wally blushed slightly and sat down next to her, he ran a hand through his sticky hair.

"You look like you've worked hard." Kuki laughed at how sweaty Wally was.

Wally smiled and opened the pizza box, there was 2/6ths left. He took another slice. "Sorry, I kind of got hungry on the way."

Kuki giggled, he offered her the box she shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Really? I thought that they hardly gave you anything here." Wally replied, taking a bite of the pizza.

Kuki shrugged and began to cough again. Wally sat quietly as she covered her mouth with the tissue and faced away from the food. Again, when she turned around and threw the tissue in the bin, it had dots of blood.

"No, I haven't eaten all day, I just haven't been hungry." Kuki said quietly due to lack of breath.

Wally watched her pale face as she lay back and got comfortable, when she was settled, she turned to face him. "You'd better hide that pizza, sister Greta will do her rounds soon, she's real strict about food in wards."

Wally swallowed the fourth piece and took the box, walking over to the bed opposite Kuki's. The small boy in the bed had been gazing longingly at the pizza box since Wally had brought it in

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hello." The small boy said timidly, he was around twelve.

Wally handed the box out to him. "There's two pieces left, you want them?"

The boy nodded hastily and grabbed a piece, scoffing it, he soon finished it and reached for the other one. When he'd taken it, Wally walked out of the ward and placed the pizza box on top of the bin, then walked back into the ward. He sat down next to Kuki's bed and looked down at her. She'd fallen asleep. Wally smiled and looked over at the doorway to check that there was no-one watching then leant over the bed and traced her features carefully with his index finger, her eyes, her lips, her petite nose.

With a sigh he leant back into his chair and looked over at the small boy opposite.

"Thanks for the pizza." He said quietly. Wally smiled.

"Are you Kuki's boyfriend?" He asked.

Wally's eyes shot open and he shook his head hastily. "N...no, I'm just...just a friend."

The young boy have a face of disbelief and sat up. "I'm James."

"Wally." Wally replied.

"Kuki's real lucky, once one person leaves visiting her, someone else visits." James laughed. "First there was her dad, then he went to work and her mom came later, then visiting time ended, her mum came back after, then her other friend came, now you."

"Don't you get any visitors?" Wally asked, standing up and walking over to sit next to James' bed.

James shook his head. "I'm an orphan. I don't really talk to people at the orphanage so nobody ever comes to visit me."

Wally felt a rush of sympathy. The poor kid.

"So why are you in here?" Wally asked.

James shrugged. "I've been real ill, I've just had a few tests...What about Kuki?"

"I don't know." Wally whispered, looking back at her, she'd woken up and was looking over at him. He gave a small smile.

"Nice talking to you, see you later." James said, understanding that Wally wanted to go and sit with Kuki.

Wally smiled then walked over to Kuki's bed. She smiled at him.

"Hi," She said quietly. He smiled back.

"That was real nice." Kuki whispered as she buried her head into the pillow.

"What?" Wally asked.

Kuki smiled. "Giving James the pizza."

Wally smiled, Kuki's eyes began to flutter again. "I'm aching all over." She groaned.

"Visiting hours are over!" The nurse called as she came in.

Wally sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Kuki."


	4. Chapter 4

Kuki gave a great sigh of relief, she was glad to be discharged from the hospital, but was told to go straight home and rest. She walked weakly into the tree house, she'd lost a lot of weight over those two days and was pale as a sheet of paper. The guys were gathered watching television and jumped up smiling happily when Kuki walked in.

"The hospital knows your out right?" Hoagie checked when he noticed how ill she looked. Kuki smiled and nodded.

Abby walked over and gave her best friend a hug. "How you feeling."

"Pretty tired, I've been told just to rest." Kuki replied.

Nigel gave a sympathetic smile. "Well we have to go to moon base now, why not pick a movie, when we get back we can all sit and watch it."

Kuki nodded. "I have to go to the doctors first to find out the results from my blood tests. But I'd like that afterwards, to watch a movie together."

With that, she said good bye to her friends and walked out, meeting her mother who was waiting for her in their car outside the tree house._  
'I hope she's okay.'_ was the thought running through all four of her friends minds, though none of them said it so not to arouse worry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - – - - - - – - - - - - - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

"Kuki Sanban?" The doctor called, Kuki and Genki stood up. "If you don't mind me just talking to your mother Kuki."

Kuki shrugged and sat back down, coughing rapidly, her chest felt like it was on fire and her mouth tasted of strong iron. She stood back up and got some water from the small machine. She then walked over to the desk and peeked in at the receptionist.

"Can I go and see my friends from the ward I was in?" She asked politely, the nurse smiled and nodded, indicating for her to go ahead. She did so.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - – - - - - – - - - - - - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

"Mrs Sanban, I'm afraid your daughter has tuberculosis." Dr. Speck said softly to Genki. "This means that she has an infection in her lungs. I'm afraid since we've found it so late there's not much we can do."

Genki started to sob. "You mean...?"

"She's got a very violent case, the worst I've seen, it may be her low immunity or something else, but I couldn't promise more than two weeks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - – - - - - – - - - - - - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

"Kuki!" James beamed as she walked into the ward. Kuki smiled at him brightly and sat next to his bed.

"How're you feeling?" Kuki asked.

James nodded. "Much better thank you. How about you."

Kuki shook her head. "I'm getting by."

"Kuki, there you are, I've been looking for you! Come on let's get home. I have to tell you something..." Genki said as she walked into the ward. Kuki smiled at James then followed her mother out of the hospital, they drove home in silence. Genki decided to sit her daughter down and tell her the news.

**Author's note:**** Sorry guys, I'm absolutely sick of studying, I thought I'd write this and spread my joy, review. Please don't flame me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** Here it is next chapter, I've opened my inbox and was like WOOOW, I had like nine reviews, thanks a lot guys, looks like I really did serve my purpose of making people as miserable as I feel, yay, to make it up to everyone, I've made a real fluffy scene for you all.  
**

**Numuh6: My lips are sealed :-# We'll all have to read and hope **

**FuzzySlipper19: Your name is just awesome, lol, and thank you**

**KNDFANGIRL: I don't know, that's the question...would I? AM I that mean? Haha, thanks, I just get too easily distracted on writing these stories, they're much more interesting.**

**Islanddog1: Mwah ha, aren't I mean?**

**Dragonaqua: Oh no! If you and Wally are sad, then I'll be sad, and I'll write _really _depressing stuff! :-0 Was that a threat? I'll Threaten Wally to go after you! **

**Unknown: Thanks for the review, I love how many people are begging me not to kill her, I feel like a person who has a lot of authority.**

**KNDnumbuh007: maybe...I know, Waaaa...Not too sure yet, we'll have to find out...**

**-CallMeButLove-: I actually didn't know about it being contagious, then I looked it up after reading your review and I was like....no!**

**Laurie43: I don't know what poor Wally will say yet, we all know how unpredictable Wally is...thanks for reviewing**

Kuki wiped the tears from her eyes before walking into the tree house. Her mother had told her not to go to her friends as it was most likely contagious, but she wanted to see them, she wanted to tell them.

They all smiled as she walked in.

"There you are Numbuh 3, we were wondering where you were..." Nigel greeted her cheerfully.

"I just wanted to let you guys know, then I'm going back home." Kuki interrupted him with sorrow.

She stayed as far away as possible while they all sat around the couches. She took a deep breath and tried to swallow back the tears.

"I've got TB, I'm not hanging around because it's contagious but I just wanted you guys to know." She started to sob. "They don't think I'll live longer than two weeks."

The other four sat in complete shock, their eyes wide and their mouths hung open.

"But...but...you're too young to..." Hoagie babbled, shutting himself up when he noticed how upset Kuki was getting.

"Numbuh 3, I'm so sorry." Nigel sighed.

Kuki shook her head and whispered while in tears. "You shouldn't be sorry. You haven't done anything...I'd better go...I'd never forgive myself if any of you caught this too."

"Wait, didn't we have our TB shots?" Abby asked. "It was two years ago."

"That's right...wasn't Kuki visiting relatives in Japan at the time?" Nigel asked, then gave a small smile. "Well, we'll risk it...Did you chose a DVD earlier Numbuh 3?"

Kuki nodded and walked over to the TV set where she picked up a DVD and placed it in the player. They then all sat down to watch it. Abby was lay across the one couch, Hoagie was next to her head and Nigel was sat on the arm next to her feet. Wally and Kuki were on the other couch. Kuki had sat as far away from Wally and the rest of the gang as possible. She leant against the arm of the couch and had her feet curled up next to her body on the cushion.

They all remained quiet throughout the movie, in contrast to usual, when they would laugh and joke about the film. They would just glance at one another awkwardly at times, then turn their attention back to the screen. When it had ended, Abby and Nigel went to bed quietly, Hoagie was already snoring with his head tilted over the back of the couch. Wally glanced over at Kuki, who was just staring blankly at the fuzzy screen. He scooted closer to her. She noticed him and turned away.

"Numbuh 4, I don't want to give you this..." She said quietly.

"I've spent enough time with you, I'd already have it if I was going to catch it." He whispered back.

She glanced at him then sighed heavily, Kuki went to stand up but began to cough severely, she sat back down to gain energy as she coughed and spluttered and wheezed into her tissue that she'd carried in her pocket. Wally sighed and walked over to her, gently picking her up and carrying her to her room. He gently placed her onto her bed then sat next to her and waited patiently for the constant coughing to subside. She took a few deep breaths then looked at him with tear filled eyes, he wasn't sure whether she was really upset or if it was due to her lack of oxygen.  
Reaching out, he gently wiped a tear from her eye with his calloused thumb.

"I'm scared Wally." She sobbed, giving in and leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered softly to her. "It's okay to be scared."

"Why can't I be brave like you?" She sniffed.

He shook his head. "You're braver than you think...You're so brave going through this...I couldn't do it."

He pulled away to look her in the eye. She wiped another tear.

"I feel so alone." She breathed.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're not alone...ever."  
Plucking up all of his courage, he took a deep breath in and leaned forward, closing his eyes. The minute his lips touched hers, she pulled away.

"Wally you can't do that!" She turned away. "You'll be more likely to catch..."

"I don't care." He replied, crawling behind her hand placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning down and planting two warm kisses on her neck and jawbone.

She gave in once again and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed his lips against hers. He was trying to get rid of all his anger, all of his sorrow, it was the wrong way to do it. But Kuki wanted the comfort, and the contact.

She was lay on her back and he was leaning over her, he pushed some of her raven hair behind her ear with a sorrowful frown, he had to tell her.  
"Nobody loves you like I do." He whispered softly.

Kuki gave a small smile. "Nobody ever will...or could."

He leaned down and kissed her again, then slid next to her and held her close as she began to cough again, he felt like she'd coughed herself to sleep, she'd even have small coughing periods while she was fast asleep. Her body was trembling, she must have been cold, he wrapped his arms around her feeble, matchstick of a body and felt at ease being close to her. He soon drifted off to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**** Oh dear, I've made Wally a little OOC, :-/ darn. He is so hard to write for... Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed and story/ author alerted!**

Kuki woke up half way through the night coughing madly. She sat up and grabbed a tissue from her bedside. She'd obviously woken Wally up as he placed a hand on her arm as she got up, then propped his elbow on the bed and held his head up. Wally stood up and walked out.

_'Oh just perfect' _Kuki thought to herself as she coughed uncontrollably. _'now he'd gone into his own room to get some decent sleep, I've probably kept him awake all night...nice going Kuki!'_

Just after she thought that, Wally walked back in with a glass of water, he handed it to her then sat next to her, rubbing her back slowly. She finally coughed it all up and took a sip of the water.

"Thank you." She wheezed.

He smiled. "Are you okay? You scare me when you do that."

"Really?" Kuki asked looking up at him.

He nodded. "I'm scared that you won't stop."

Kuki smiled slightly, that was so sweet. Then thought. "Have I kept you awake coughing?"

Wally shrugged. "Don't worry about it."  
He ran a hand through his golden hair, then got under the covers and held the blanket up. "Come on."

She smiled again and slipped next to him. Cuddling up close to him.  
"Why aren't you scared of catching this disease?" She whispered to him.

"I guess I am a little." He whispered back. "But I can't just leave you alone."

She sighed and nuzzled closer to him. "I love you." She said softly.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you Kuki, you mean so much to me...I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kuki sighed and bit her lip. She wanted to make the most of this moment, she heard him sniff.  
"Wally? Are you crying?"

"N...No." He stuttered as he wiped his eye, thanking heavens that it was dark and she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. _'she can't go away from me.' _he thought. _'not now.'_  
"Get some sleep Kuki." He whispered into her ear.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - – – – - - - - - - - –

The next morning, they were sat in the main room, waiting for everyone else to wake up, Kuki was looking exceptionally ill. She was very pale and had her head rested on the arm on the sofa, she was lay across it, Wally was sat in front of her body he'd brought in a plate of toast and had tried handing it to Kuki, but she just shook her head.

"Kuki, please eat something." Wally pleaded her, hovering the plate next to her face. She just shook her head and turned away. Wally gave a sad frown.

"Okay gang, are we all ready to go?" Nigel asked cheerfully as he walked in.

"Where?" Wally asked, looking at him in confusion.

Nigel smirked, "You'll see."

Wally stood up then crouched next to Kuki, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I'll be right back okay?"

Kuki nodded.  
"You're coming too Numbuh 3." Nigel told her.

Wally looked at Nigel in total bafflement. Nigel just shrugged and walked out into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Wally turned around and picked Kuki up gently.

"Where's he taking us?" Kuki asked.

Wally shrugged. "I don't know, but it better be worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: ****Once again I've got distracted from studying, this really isn't doing much for my future. Again, thank you so much reviewers! I love you all!**

they arrived at KND moon base.

"Numbuh 1, why have we brought her here?" Wally hissed. "She's not strong enough to walk around here."

Wally picked Kuki back up and carried her out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, following Nigel.  
They followed him to the Medic Debt.

"The doctors might not be able to cure her. But Rachel said to bring her here. They'll see what they can do."

Wally placed her on a hospital bed and sat next to it. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Numbuh 3? Ah you've arrived, you're a little early." Numbuh GP7 said as he walked in.

"Great. I've got a nerd." Kuki muttered under her breath. Wally was the only one who heard her, he chuckled.

"Okay so if you all go out of the room, I'll take a few blood samples and then start the process." Numbuh GP7 stated, pulling out a huge needle and getting it ready.

They all nodded and went to walk out of the room. Kuki grabbed Wally's sleeve fearfully.

"Don't leave me...please." She whispered. He nodded and sat back down.

Numbuh GP7 looked up, the others had walked out. "Numbuh 4 can you wait with the rest please?"

Wally shook his head. Kuki began to cough again. "I'm not leavin' her."

Numbuh GP7 sighed. "Fine."

Wally turned to Kuki, placing one arm on the pillow behind her head and resting the other arm on the bed as he held her hand. She stopped coughing and breathed deeply. Numbuh GP7 placed a band around Kuki's arm and waited a second for it go go a purpley red colour. Wally's eyes widened as the needle pressed against Kuki's flesh. Kuki noticed and smiled.

"It's okay Numbuh 4, I've had like ten in the last week." She chuckled lightly.

"Uh huh." Wally replied shakily.

He suddenly felt dizzy as he watched the needle go into Kuki's skin. Sweating, he turned away and looked at Kuki. Who shook her head at him.

"You're real helpful." She giggled.

He gave a nervous chuckle. Now white in the face. Numbuh GP7 finished and looked at the blood in the needle. "I'll be right back. I just have to check the blood type and put in a suitable fluid."

Kuki nodded, then looked at Wally in concern. "Are you okay?"

Wally nodded and stuttered. "Y...yeah, S...sure."

Numbuh GP7 came back again. "Okay, you're O positive. This means I've given you a positive cure fluid which will either work, or prevent all of your symptoms from being so bad, so either way...they're pretty good. I'll put this in you then leave you five minutes, then test for results. Okay?" Kuki nodded.

Wally gulped as Numbuh GP7 put yet another needle in Kuki's arm. She watched him and sighed. "You can go out if you want." She told him.

He looked down at her and gave a weak smile. "No...I...I'll wait here with you."

"Are you sure? You're shaking, and you're really white!" Kuki placed a cupped hand on his cheek. He took her hand and shook his head. "You're nearly done right?...I'll stay."

Numbuh GP7 took one more blood sample and placed a small piece of paper in it, concentrating on it carefully. Wally gulped once more as he saw Kuki's blood. He was really dizzy and nauseas.

"Well that's that. Sorry to say Numbuh 3, but you've got to put up with this life for a fair few more decades." Numbuh GP7 smiled.

"I'm going to be okay?" Kuki beamed, Numbuh GP7 nodded. Kuki then looked to smile at Wally but looked around in confusion as she couldn't find him. She looked on the floor and giggled.

"What about him?" She chuckled, pointing at an unconscious Wally on the floor.

"He'll be just fine." Numbuh GP7 smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Yay, last chapter, I'll start on my new story Asap.  
**

**FullOfAwesomeness44: Thank you, glad you liked it. Erm, I'm not really sure. I think they can be however old you think appropriate.**

**KNDnumbuh007: Haha, true, but at least she'll live.**

**FuzzySlipper19:...X-D I really love your name, lol. I hope I've put enough fluff in for you.**

**KNDFANGIRL: Haha, I used to be pretty freaked out by needles but I'm not so bad now.**

**Creative-writing-girl13: Yeah, she's fine. No need to worry about her now X-)**

**-CallMeButLove-: Hehe, a boy in our school gave me the idea the other day, he's a tough guy but once a girl cut her finger he went all girly and wussey, haha, glad it made you laugh. X-D**

**geninkitty: Haha, no problem, I was in a good mood and didn't want to kill her. And Thank you very much.**

**Laurie43: haha, yep, she'll be just fine. Well those KND science nerds are pretty smart.**

**Dragonaqua: Haha no problem, thanks for reading it.**

**FrankandJoe3: Thank you!**

**islanddog1: This one's the last chapter. And thank you.**

**Unknown: Yeah, she's fine. It's okay X-D**

**Thanks to all people who've reviewed and/or read the story.**

They were all so happy when they were told that Kuki would be okay. After Wally gained consciousness they all went to Lime Ricky's to celebrate their friends life.

Hoagie went to order drinks, Nigel went to the bathroom and Abby had to take a cell phone call. Leaving Kuki and Wally alone. They were sat next to each to her on the round table. They smiled at one another.

"Kuki." Wally smiled. Reaching over and grabbing her hand. "I'm so glad I'm not going to loose you."

Kuki beamed back. "Wally that's so sweet."

Wally blushed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Kuki looked down and bit her lip as her cheeks went pink.

Wally took a deep breath. "Now that you're staying with us...want to go out with me?"

Kuki beamed. "You even have to ask!"

She stood up and ran to his side, wrapping her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap and kissing his lips.

"So that's a yes?" Wally asked with a smile.

Kuki giggled and nodded. "Yes."  
Wally smirked and kissed her again. She kissed back passionately.

"Jeez, we leave you alone for a minute. We come back and your practically making out." Hoagie laughed, Wally and Kuki looked up to see their three friends smirking down at them. With both of them flushing red. Kuki jumped off from Wally's lap and sat next to him. She placed her hand on the table, Wally reached up and placed his hand on hers. She glanced over and smiled.

"So, Numbuh 5's guessing that you're an item now." Abby said to the two. They nodded.

"Yeah, now we just have to get Numbuh 1 back with Lizzie and Numbuh 2 and 5 together." Kuki beamed.

Wally chuckled at the shocked looks and awkward blushes of their team mates then laughed at Kuki's confused expression with why they were all so embarrassed. He leant over and kissed her cheek. After all, he could do that now, she was all his from now on.


End file.
